Hogwarts JELSA
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Elsa and Anna leave the kingdom and their parents to attend Hogwarts! Where they will meet up woth some old friend and new friends... such as Jack frost, Jack grows a deep crush for Elsa Humor/romance/and adventure RATED T for Strong language and other stuff I suggest for maybe 13 and up.


**ELSA'S HOGWARTS OUTFIT: A SHINY BLACK ROBE AND A DARK BLUE TUCKED IN TIE WITH A DARK BLUE SHOULDER BLOUSE, AND A LIGHT AND DARK BLUE SCARF AND ELSA IS IN THE RAVENCLAW**

**JACK: HAS A BLACK SHINY ROBE AND A DARK GREEN TUCKED IN TIE WITH A DARK GREEN SHOULDER BLOUSE AND A DARK AND LIGHT GREEN SCARF, HE'S IN THE SLYTHERIN GROUP (I THINK I SPELLED THAT RIGHT.)**

**ANNA:**HAS A BLACK SHINY ROBE AND A DARK GREEN TUCKED IN TIE WITH A DARK GREEN SHOULDER BLOUSE AND A DARK AND LIGHT GREEN SCARF, SHE'S IN THE SLYTHERIN GROUP (WITH JACK)****

****RAPUNZEL:**A SHINY BLACK ROBE AND A DARK BLUE TUCKED IN TIE WITH A DARK BLUE SHOULDER BLOUSE, AND A LIGHT AND DARK BLUE SCARF AND ELSA IS IN THE RAVENCLAW (WITH ELSA)******

******KRISTOFF: HAS A SHINY BLACK ROBE WITH A DARK RED TUCKED IN TIE, AND A DARK RED SHOULDER BLOUSE AND A LIGHT YELLOW WITH DARK RED SCARF HE'S IN THE GRYFFINDOR.******

******HICCUP: ******HAS A SHINY BLACK ROBE WITH A DARK RED TUCKED IN TIE, AND A DARK RED SHOULDER BLOUSE AND A LIGHT YELLOW WITH DARK RED SCARF HE'S IN THE GRYFFINDOR.(WITH KRISTOFF.)************

******FLYNN:******HAS A SHINY BLACK ROBE WITH A DARK RED TUCKED IN TIE, AND A DARK RED SHOULDER BLOUSE AND A LIGHT YELLOW WITH DARK RED SCARF HE'S IN THE GRYFFINDOR.(WITH KRISTOFF AND HICCUP)************

************MAVIS:**A SHINY BLACK ROBE AND A DARK BLUE TUCKED IN TIE WITH A DARK BLUE SHOULDER BLOUSE, AND A LIGHT AND DARK BLUE SCARF AND ELSA IS IN THE RAVENCLAW (WITH ELSA AND RAPUNZEL)**************

**************MERIDA:******HAS A SHINY BLACK ROBE WITH A DARK RED TUCKED IN TIE, AND A DARK RED SHOULDER BLOUSE AND A LIGHT YELLOW WITH DARK RED SCARF SHE'S IN THE GRYFFINDOR.(WITH KRISTOFF, HICCUP,AND FLYNN)********************

********************JONNHY: ****HAS A BLACK SHINY ROBE AND A DARK GREEN TUCKED IN TIE WITH A DARK GREEN SHOULDER BLOUSE AND A DARK AND LIGHT GREEN SCARF, HE'S IN THE SLYTHERIN GROUP (WITH JACK AND ANNA)************************

**ELSA P.O.V**

"Elsa dear?" I heard my mother's voice call out.

"Humft?" I asked out of dead sleep.

"It's your first day of hogwarts Better get ready!" She said in her nice mothery/Queenly voice.

What a minute,... "HOGWARTS!?" I sat up quickly and rushed around and threw on my hogwarts outfit.

It was a soft black robe type thing and a blue shoulder blouse and a dark and light blue striped scarf, I put my hair in it's regular french braid crown wrap updo.

I walked out and met up with Anna who was wearing her Hogwarts outfit.

Her's was a black robe, Like mine, and a dark red shoulder blouse with a light red and dark red striped scarf with her hair in it's two braids.

My mother squealed when she saw us, "Let me get a picture!" She said excited then picked it up and snapped a picture.

"Your majesty." Said the maid.

"Your ride awaits." He said bowing to us.

"Thank you glenda." I thanked.

"Yes princess." She bowed and walked off.

My father came and hugged Anna and I.

"Anna you will learn how to control your fire powers, and Elsa you will learn to control your ice powers." He said cheerful, Anna and I kissed my father on the cheek, Hugged out mother and Left them with tears running down their eyes.

An hour later we arrived at the train station.

I met up with my cousin Rapunzel, My best friend Flynn, My half best friend/friend Merida, and my friend Hiccup.

"Where's mavis and johnny?" I asked.

"They already got on the train." Said Rapunzel.

"Oh Elsa, this is Jack!" Said Rapunzel pulling up a white haired boy with the palest skin and the bluest eyes.

We both starred at each other for a second, then the train whistled.

"OH! Time to go!" Said Anna and Rapunzel excited.

We all sat together and talked the whole way.

"So Elsa who do you think you'll be in a dorm with?" Asked my best friend Flynn.

"I don't know hopefully someone I know." I said cheerful.

we then arrived stepped out and starred at our school.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Mavis said excited.

We all ran inside to find out who our roommates were.

"Elsa your with Rapunzel and Merida." Said The old women.

"Mavis your with Anna and Hiccup." Said the Women.

"And Jack your with Kristoff, and Eugene." Said the women.

"It's Flynn!" Flynn muttered.

"Don't push it." She said in her plain boring old lady voice, We all walked away, I then felt someone grab my arm.

I turned around and saw Jack.

"Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Yeah, Tomorrow." I said simply then walked away blushing, I heard him face palm himself over and over saying, "Stupid, Stupid,Stupid!" He called himself, I just Giggled and walked away.

I met up in my dorm with Rapunzel and Merida they giggled as they sat on their beds.

I sat on my bed and frozen my section of the room.

The girl giggled away and smiled, I just laid back tired.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

I think i'm in love with Elsa!

And I found out she has the same powers as me! I had to take a break off of being a Guardian.

Then a note was slipped under the door.

I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Ball On Friday December 19th next month..." I read.

"Cool Rapunzel and I can go together." Said Flynn.

"Mavis and I." Said Johnny,

"Anna And I." Said Kristoff.

"Merida and I." Said Hiccup.

Then they all starred at me.

I made a '-.-' Face.

"So what I don't have a date?!" I snapped.

"Maybe Elsa..." Said Hiccup.

"What No...,- I don't think she'll,- Okay I'll try." I stuttered.

I sat on my bed and thought about what I just said.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

"A Ball?" I asked As I grabbed the Letter from Anna's hands.

"Kristoff and I." Said Anna

"Hiccup And I." Said Merida.

"Johnny And I." said Mavis

"Flynn and I." Said Rapunzel.

They all starred at me.

"AND JACK AND ELSA!" Rapunzel squealed.

everyone started giggling at what Rapunzel just said, My face burned.

"What? No.. I don't think He'll ask..." I stuttered.

"SHE'S BLUSHING!" Merida pointed out.

Anna ran up and hugged me tightly.

"NO ELSA'S MINE NOBODY WILL TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Anna yelled (NOT IN A WEIRD WAY, IN A SISTERLY LOVE WAY)

"Anna calm down." I told her.

"NO I DON'T WANT ANY BOYS TO TAKE YOU AWAY!" She yelled.

"Anna calm down, nobody is going to take me away!" I said trying to breath through my sister's tight squeeze.

"Okay." She said then walled away.

I let out a deep gasp for air after she let me go.

We talked and eat snacks all night until everyone went back to their dorms and we all fell asleep ready for the first day.

**FINALLY I'M DOING A HOGWARTS, READY FOR ALOT OF HUMOR? WELL HERE IT COMES! XOXOXO**


End file.
